Amsterdam Avenue
by The Doctor's Discord
Summary: A little something i whip up for y'all. Hope you enjoy it.


_**A/N: It's been a while. So how's the family? Never mind, let's get to the point. I wrote this today as a test. I'm not planning to get reviews up the wazoo. But the one thing I would like to point out is that I have another account on Fanfiction. It's called A Wolf's Nightmare. Here's the link to it: u/3715460/**__** I have posted a lot of stuff on that account so take a look at it. Another thing is, since I created another account with all this stuff in it, the story you are about to see is all original. Some characters are mine and their actions are mine too. Aaron is a character I created and he is in my second account. So go ahead and look at it. But now, read this and tell me what you think. Enjoy.**_

It was a beautiful day in New York as the sun shined. Skipper was training his reflexes, Kowalski was making an invention and Private was watching TV.

But where was Rico? Well to answer that we have to go back a few months to a year when he was with us. It was a normal day in the zoo when three travelers came and ruined everything.

Their names… Humphrey, Kate, and Aaron. They were wolves from God knows where. They came in and brutally killed Rico.

Skipper tried to forget but couldn't. He was too distraught. Sure, these wolves got rid of their enemies the three bats, but they took four friends away. Four being Rico, Lilly, Erik, and Carlos.

He never forgave them for that day. He thought he blamed himself, but he couldn't. It wasn't his fault.

"Kowalski?" He asked as he looked at him. Kowalski turned.

"Yes sir?"

"Where would wolves be? Canada right?" He asked. Kowalski knew what he was talking about.

"Sir, with all due respect, we can't get Rico back. He's gone…" A tear flew down Skipper's face. He then looked at him with confidence.

"We can try!" He yelled. This made Private jump.

"Well, if we're really doing this, I know that there's a Jasper Park in Canada."

"Let's ride…" He said as he motioned to the exit. The three penguins got in the toy car they had and drove.

Marlene saw this and wanted to know what they're doing. She deserved a right to know!

"Hey guys, where are you going?" She asked them.

"You wouldn't understand…" Skipper said solemnly.

"It's about Rico, isn't?" She guessed right. Skipper then waved for her to get in.

"I'll tell you on the way." She got in and they drove. They drove far and long. They kept driving until they made it to Canada. In Jasper, there were wolves who did their own thing.

But they did it spectacularly as they always had an adventure. From the second coming of Jesus, to Weeping Angels, to leprechauns, to an impossible robot coming from the water, boy they had adventures.

There were a few wolves that had the most adventures. Humphrey, Kate, Hutch and Aaron. And now they had little ones to go to, Saul and Claudette.

"Hey Humphrey, where's Claudette?" Kate asked. Humphrey then showed her that she was on his back.

"Who's weady for a pwane wide?" Humphrey said in a childish voice to his daughter. Kate smiled.

No dad would do what Humphrey does. Aaron then came in with future Claudette. They looked good together.

"So, how is past me?" Claudette asked.

"She's fine." Humphrey said

"Now where is this Jasper Park?" Private asked.

"It should be in a few miles." Kowalski told them as he looked at the map.

"There it is!" Marlene said pointing. Skipper growled and stepped on the gas. He wanted his revenge.

They made it to Jasper and what they saw were wolves doing their things. They saw the penguins there and were confused.

"I'm looking for three wolves. One is gray, one is tan, and the other killed my brother from another mother!" He yelled out.

"Skipper?" A voice called out. He turned and saw Erik with Lilly and Carlos.

"You guys?! I thought you were transferred. That's what you told me at least."

"Look, there's a perfectly good excuse. We simply don't like you guys anymore." Carlos said.

"That's cold…" Marlene said under her breath.

Humphrey and the gang came out of their dens and saw the penguins that they met when they went to New York. That's where they got Erik and his friends.

"Hey! Look who it is! What are their names?" Aaron whispered the last part to Kate.

"Of course you don't know us. Why should you? Oh I don't know, maybe because you killed Rico!" Skipper yelled. He then started to charge at the wolves that just stood there uninterested.

"Claudette, hold Claudette…" Humphrey told her. She did. Skipper came close to almost hitting them.

Then they vanished and Skipper fell to the ground with a grunt. "What the…" He started but stopped as the wolves reappeared in front of Skipper.

"How did you do that?" He asked getting up. Humphrey showed them his wrist.

"Vortex manipulator. Can teleport and travel through time." He simply answered.

"But that's imp…"

"Impossible? Not really… now get out of here!" Aaron said as he pointed to the exit.

"You can't just kick us out…" Skipper whined.

"Yes we can."

"How are you going to do that?"

Everyone smiled. "Oh, boys!" Humphrey shouted.

Suddenly two humans came out from behind a tree. Their names were Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones.

"You called us?"

"Umm, weren't there more?" Aaron asked.

"Ah yes… Dr. Sawbones! Jacob! Solomon! Damien! The Nightmare! Front and center."

Dr. Sawbones was the first. He was a white wolf with blue eyes. He spoke in a German accent. Jacob was next. He was a mad wolf who tried to blow up Jasper.

Next was Solomon who was the first evil villain to almost beat Aaron. Damien was a vampire that changed back to a wolf. And finally, the Nightmare. He was a half bat half human. He protected people.

"Eins, zwei, drei ... Ugh, I do not think we brought enough body bags." Dr. Sawbones counted in his Germanic accent.

"Skipper… get in the car…" Kowalski said as they all got in the car. Skipper backed away. He then entered the car and started to sob.

"I just wanted justice!" He cried. Aaron went up to him.

"With me around, there's always justice… now leave…" Aaron said darkly. Everyone wanted them to leave. Even Erik and his friends.

They then left. Everyone cheered. "Aaron, you the wolf!" Humphrey said smiling.

"I try my best to protect the ones I love…" Then everyone went back to their dens and everyone forgot what happened. It had seemed like nothing happened.

"Trust me… I'll be back…" Skipper said under his breath. "Trust me…"

_**Hope you liked it! I won't be making that many stories on this account for a while. So… I hope you enjoyed it. And the link to my other account is right here: **__** u/3715460/**__** so check it out. Bye…**_


End file.
